


bawat piyesa

by atsunosukes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unsaid feelings, basta masakit, leaving for college
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsunosukes/pseuds/atsunosukes
Summary: kung saan, sa pagmamahal ni Iwaizumi sa bawat piyesa ni Oikawa, magmamakaawa itong manatili siya.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	bawat piyesa

**Author's Note:**

> una kong iwaoi fic waaaah :> pls be nice hihi :>

Paano ba mamahalin si Oikawa Tooru?

Mamahalin ba si Oikawa Tooru sa kanyang ngiti? Sa ngiting namumuo sa kanyang mga pulang labi, wari’y hinihila ng mga anghel sa langit ang bawat dulo ng kanyang mga labi papaitaas sa kalangitan upang buuin ng kanyang bibig ang ngiting bumabaybay sa kanyang pagkakakilanlan? Ang ngiting nagpapakilig, nangungutya, naghahayag ng saya at tagumpay sa iba’t ibang pagkakataon?

O mamahalin ba siya sa kanyang mga luha? Sa mga luhang pumapatak mula sa kanyang mga matang tsokolate na dulot ng kanyang kalungkutan? Ng kanyang pagkadismaya? Ng kanyang panghihinayang? Ng kanyang pagkabigong makamit ang pangarap niya? Hahalikan ba ang kanyang mga luha para tulungan siyang tumahan?

Mamahalin ba siya sa kanyang pagmulat sa bagong umaga? Sa pagharap sa bagong araw? Sa patuloy na paglalakad sa sangkalupaan para sumubok at sumubok muli na hanapin ang kanyang halaga sa mundo? Sa patuloy na paglundag para mapasakamay ang araw na matagal na naiyang minamata sa kalangitan?

O mamahalin ba siya sa kanyang pagpikit sa pagtatapos ng araw? Sa kanyang pagpapahinga? Sa pagkalunod niya sa mga mundo ng mga panaginip? O sa pagkalabit sa kanya ng bangungot na pinahihirapan siyang matulog sa ibang mga gabi? Mamahalin ba siya at hahagkan sa mga gabing hindi niya kayang magpahinga?

Mamahalin ba siya sa kanyang paghinga? Sa pagkabuhay? Sa pagsakatuparan ng hangad ng lumikha sa kanya na mag-iwan ng bakas ng kanyang pagkakakilanlan sa daigdig?

Para kay Iwaizumi, ang sagot ay oo. Sa lahat ng tanong.

Mamahalin si Oikawa Tooru sa kanyang mga ngiti. Sa kanyang mga luha. Sa kanyang paggising sa simula ng araw at sa pagpikit sa pagtatapos nito. Sa kanyang paghinga na nagbibigay-buhay sa kanya upang mag-iwan ng bakas sa daigdig.

Sa madaling salita, para kay Iwaizumi, mamahalin si Oikawa Tooru nang buo. Mamahalin ang bawat bahaging bumabaybay sa kanyang pagkakakilanlan. Mamahalin ang kanyang bawat piyesa. Walang labis, walang kulang.

Kahit –

“Aalis na ako, Iwa-chan.”

\-- unti-unti nang mawawala ang bawat piyesa niya.

Alam ni Iwaizumi na darating ang araw na ito. Darating ang araw na matatapos na ang buhay nila sa High School. Ga-graduate din sila. Tapos, college. Dati pang pangarap ni Oikawa na mag-college sa isang paaralan sa may lungsod. Sinabi niya iyon kay Iwaizumi noong isang araw noong nag-uusap sila tungkol sa mga kinabukasan nila. Nasabi ni Iwaizumi na mananatili siya rito sa Miyagi. Dito mag-aaral hanggang College at dito na magtatrabaho. Si Oikawa ang may malaking pangarap. Mag-aral sa lungsod. Magte-training para maging kabilang sa isa sa mga pinakamagaling na manlalaro ng volleyball. Kung papalarin, maging parte ng National Team.

Inasahan na ni Iwaizumi na darating ang araw na ito. Pero may kaunting bahagi rin sa puso niya na umasang magbago ang kanyang isip. Naghangad na manatili na lang siya rito. At magkasama nilang haharapin ang mundo sa Miyagi.

Subalit, hindi na nagbago ang kanyang isip.

“Natanggap ka doon sa Tokyo?” pabulong na tanong ni Iwaizumi.

Tumango si Oikawa bilang sagot. Tumingin siya sa kalawakan at bumuntong-hininga. “Akala ko hindi nila ako tatanggapin.”

 _Akala ko rin_ , isip ni Iwaizumi. Saglit niyang tiningnan ang mukha ni Oikawa na wari’y kinulayan ng ginto ng lumulubog na araw bago siya tumingin sa kalangitan.

Akala ni Iwaizumi na ang dahilan na pinatinawag siya rito ni Oikawa sa kanilang tagpuan - na isang liblib na sulok ng liwasang malapit sa kanilang paaralan – ay para sabihin sa kanya na hindi siya natanggap sa university sa Tokyo na in-apply-an niya. Na hindi na siya aalis. Na dito na lang siya mananatili sa Miyagi.

‘Yun na sana ang hudyat ni Iwaizumi na sabihin ang kanyang nararamdaman.

Pero hindi. Natanggap si Oikawa doon sa Tokyo. Aalis pa rin siya.

Huminga nang malalim si Iwaizumi. Nakatingin pa rin siya sa langit na unti-unti nang dumidilim. “Kailan ang alis mo?”

Patlang. “Bukas.”

Kinuyom ni Iwaizumi ang kanyang mga kamao. Ang bilis. Ang bilis-bilis. Sa ilang oras, mawawala na si Oikawa sa Miyagi. Sa isang iglap, magkakahiwalay na sila. Parang isang pitik. Parang isang kisapmata.

Para ding isang kisapmata ang pagyakap ni Iwaizumi kay Oikawa. Sobrang bilis na halos nagmukhang desperado siyang gawin ang lahat upang manatili siya sa Miyagi. Upang manatili siya sa tabi niya.

“Hindi ba pwedeng dito ka na lang?”

Nawalan na siguro ng pakialam si Iwaizumi kung masyado na siyang nagmumukhang desperado sa harap ni Oikawa. O kung masyado na niyang pinapahalata ang nararamdaman niya tungo sa kaibigan. Wala na siyang pakialam. Ang layunin niya ngayon ay mapanatili siya.

“Dito ka na lang,” hiling niya, habang hinihigpitan niya ang pagkakayakap kay Oikawa. “Habang buhay.”

Makasarili. Makasarili ang hiling na binulong niya sa tenga ni Oikawa. Makasarili na hilingin siyang manatili. Makasariling hilingin niya kay Oikawa na manatili siya habang buhay. Na dumito na lang siya. Na hindi na lang siya umalis. Na sabay pa rin nilang haharapin ang mundo nang magkasama. Kagaya ng dati. Kagaya pa nung mga bata sila, nung nangako silang magkasama nilang haharapin ang mundo. Kagaya nung Middle School sila, na magkasama silang mananalo. Kagaya ngayong High School na sila, na magkasama nilang haharapin ang lahat, kahit ang pagkatalo.

Bakit pa ba siya aalis kung kailan halos buong buhay nila ay magkasama nilang hinarap ang lahat?

Hinigpitan niya ang pagkakayakap niya kay Oikawa, na para bang sa pagkakayakap niya sa kanya ay mananatili ang bakas ng pagkatao niya sa kanyang katawan. Na para bang sa pagkakayakap niya, maiiwan ang bawat piyesa na bumubuo kay Oikawa sa kanyang kaisipan. Ang kanyang bawat ngiti. Bawat luha. Bawat gising. Bawat pikit. Bawat piyesang bumubuo kay Oikawa na ngayon lang niya nalamang gusto niya mapasakanya.

Pero hindi. Hindi kaya ng kahit anong yakap na maiwan si Oikawa sa piling niya. Hindi kaya ng kahit anong bulong at hiling na siya’y manatili siya, kahit sandali, kahit hindi habang buhay.

Aalis at aalis pa rin si Oikawa. Para sa pangarap. Para abutin ang inaasam niyang tagumpay. At nangako si Iwaizumi sa sarili niya na gusto niyang makita siyang abutin ang lahat ng pangarap niya.

Kahit wala siya sa tabi niya.

Nababasa ito ni Iwaizumi sa mga mata ni Oikawa nang dahan-dahan niyang kinalas ang pagkakayakap sa kanya ng nauna. Naramdaman ito ni Iwaizumi nang marahang hinawakan ni Oikawa ang mga kamay niya..

Kahit hindi sabihin ni Oikawa, naiintindihan niya ang gusto niyang ipahayag.

_Patawad._

“Tara,” sabi ni Oikawa. “Uwi na tayo.”

Tumango na lamang si Iwaizumi. Nangingilid na ang mga luha sa mga mata niya.

Sabay nilang binagtas ang daan pabalik ng kani-kaniyang tahanan. Walang nagsalita, ni buntong-hininga, sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Nauuna si Oikawa kay Iwaizumi, kaysa sa dati nilang nakasanayang magkatabi silang maglakad. Siguro, sadyang binabagalan ni Iwaizumi ang kanyang mga hakbang – baka para pahabain pa ang natitirang oras na magkasama sila o baka para sanayin ang sarili niya na hindi na niya makakasama si Oikawa kapag dumating na ang bukas.

Ayaw niyang dumating sila sa bahay ni Oikawa ngayon. Ayaw niyang dumating ang bukas.

Ngunit, dumating at dumating din sila doon. Tumigil silang dalawa sa harap ng bahay ni Oikawa (at, kung kaya lang ni Iwaizumi, pinatigil na rin niya ang oras.) At, sa huling pagkakataon, kumaway si Oikawa sa kanya. Bumulong ng “Ingat.”

Walang pagsambit ng salitang “Paalam” sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Siguro, hindi nila ito kayang buuin ng kanilang mga dila. Lalo na kay Iwaizumi, na hindi umimik, hindi gaya ng dati nilang pagpapaalam sa harap ng bahay ni Oikawa kapag sabay silang naglalakad pauwi mula sa kanilang mga ensayo at laro. Dati, kahit buntong-hininga ay sinasagot niya sa mga paalam ni Oikawa. Ngayon, wala. _Wala_.

Hindi niya kayang magsalita.

At nanatili silang dalawa sa katahimikan. Mga ilang segundo. _Isa, dalawa tatlo –_

“Ah, papasok na ako ha, Iwaizumi.”

Pagkuyom ng kamao. “S-sandali.”

Pagtama ng mga mata. “Ma – “

Pagpinid ng mga labi. At pagbukas muli. “M-mag-ingat ka.”

“Mag-iingat ako.”

Pagsilay sa ngiti. Pangungulila sa pagkawala nito. Pagdagundong ng tunog ng pagsara ng pinto sa kanyang mga tenga.

Pagpatak ng luha.

_Anong gagawin kung wala ka? Anong gagawin kung wala ka? Anong gagawin kung wala ka? Kung wala ka?_

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song, bawat piyesa by munimuni. stream it on [ youtube ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0E8B6yl4I5I) and on [ spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1tC2PLqLeJXt0VlgOYpc6m?si=c67uqdn_Qu2G-GxV-i03PQ)


End file.
